Qu'estce qu'une couette pour un GBoy diplômé ?
by Larm
Summary: La communauté Quatretemps : je suis 2ème du Premier Challenge. Duo est à la recherche de son bien le plus précieux. Vatil le retrouver ?


_Thèmes du premier challenge :** Couette** ou **Rouge à lèvre.**_

La phrase à intégrer sera :  
_" ... tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ?"_

Thème choisi : Couette.

- Titre : Qu'est-ce qu'une couette pour un G-Boy diplômé ?

- Auteur : Dakrys Aimaton

- Fandom : Gundam Wing

- Court Résumé: L'Odyssée fantastique de Duo Maxwell pour retrouver le trésor de la buanderie perdue.

- Rating : G

- Couple : 02 + Couette + 01

- Fic :

_Qu'est-ce qu'une couette pour un G-Boy diplômé ?_

Couette, n.f. 1/ Edredon de plumes, de duvet ou de matière synthétique.

2/ Mèches de cheveux rassemblées en queue de chaque côté des oreilles.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as mise ?

- De quoi tu parles, Duo ?

- D'elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite !

- Attend... Tu parle bien de ce à quoi je pense ?

- Quatre, dis-moi où elle est, j'ai besoin d'elle !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Duo ?

- Je t'en suppliiiie Quatreuh ! Où. Est. Elle ?

- Dans la buanderie. Elle sèche.

- QUOI ! Sacrilège !

- Duo, elle sentait la graisse de Gundam, la poudre et toutes les odeurs possibles et imaginables ! Il le fallait !

- Non ! Quatre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me trahir comme ça, c'est trop horrible...

- Rooh, Duo, ce n'est qu'une couette qui a besoin d'être lavée parce qu'elle sentait mauvais.

- Non, ce n'est pas UNE couette, c'est LA couette, MA couette. C'est la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus chaude et la plus rassurante qu'il m'est jamais été donné d'avoir.

- Si géniale que tu la traîne de planque en planque depuis deux mois et que tu la caches dans ton gundam dès que je parle de lessive. Ce n'est que du tissu qui empuantit la chambre que tu partages avec Heero, je te signale. Il s'en est plaint !

- Heero Yuy, se plaindre ? Meuh non. Et puis ça renforcera sa résistance aux odeurs ! Et puis je te pris d'être un peu plus respectueux envers elle. La pauvre, il faut absolument que j'aille la secourir !

- Duo ! Non, Duo, attend, elle n'est pas sèche, tu vas...

- J'arrive, ma bien-aimée !

- ...

Duo Maxwell, émérite pilote 02, assassin parfait, alias Shinigami, se précipita (le plus dignement possible, parce qu'il avait sa fierté quand même, fallait pas exagérer) dans la buanderie, pour y découvrir son trésor adoré crucifié sur un fil à linge. Il en tomba à genoux devant tant de cruauté. Pourquoi ? Elle sentait si bon, et maintenant elle serait presque une étrangère ? Non, non, peu importait son odeur, c'était ELLE. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Vite, il la libéra, et la sentant se noyer dans une humidité malsaine, se rendit dans le jardin où il la laissa lézarder au soleil, tandis qu'il se chargeait de la protéger contre d'éventuels marauds. Qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Maxwell, lâche cet édredon, il ne va pas s'envoler. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent.

- Est-ce que je te demande à quoi sert ta queue de rat Wuffy ? On dit couette, ça rime avec chouette et c'est mieux.

- A éviter que mes cheveux me tombent sur le nez et gênent ma visibilité. C'est Wufei. Si tu le dis...

- Pas une bonne raison, Fei, ta queue de rat est si serrée qu'on dirait qu'elle te tire la peau. C'est moche. Et oui, si je le dis.

- Wufei. Et ce n'est pas une queue de rat, mais une queue de cheval, ou une couette. Et le pratique prédomine sur l'esthétique.

- Couette ça fait pas très viril tu sais. Wuffynet.

- Wufei. Peu importe. Ma couette est plus masculine que ta natte, Maxwell. Et ta silhouette est bien plus efféminée que la mienne.

- Quoi, tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ? Wuwu d'amour.

- Wufei. Malheureusement, tu te promènes trop souvent aux 3/4 nu, donc que j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir me permettre d'avoir des doutes quand à ta masculinité, bien que ta voix me fasse parfois, par exemple sous la douche, penser à un eunuque.

- Quoi ! CHANG ! Tu vas tâter de mes couteaux ! On n'insulte pas mon corps de sex-symbol sans en payer le prix !

- Tu me voles mes répliques là. Serais-tu à court d'inspiration ?

- Raaaah ! Cours, si tu tiens à ta couette ! Je vais te scalper, tu vas voir !

En tentant de sévir après les outrages que ce mécréant avait prononcés, Duo Maxwell, émérite pilote 02, assassin parfait, alias Shinigami, fit la plus grande erreur de sa vie : Il s'éloigna de son bien le plus précieux. Au cours de sa joute verbale, un jeune homme sournois s'était approché sans bruit, et dès le châtiment choisi mit en exécution, il subtilisa l'objet et s'éloigna, sans laisser d'indices quant à son identité. Quelle audace ! Quelle inconscience surtout, car tout à son larcin, son esprit occulta le fait qu'il encourrait les foudres du propriétaire légitime. Mais peu lui chaut, car il LA détient à présent. Elle, dont Il vantait les mérites depuis si longtemps, qu'il en était jaloux. L'intrépide jeune homme rejoignit son repère où il savait qu'il ne serait pas inquiété, et reprit une activité innocente, qui lui fournit un alibi certain.

- Raaaaaaah nooooon ! Elle a encore disparue !

- Que se passe-t-il ? On égorge un cochon ?

- Non, Winner, Maxwell a encore perdu sa couette.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Où est-elle ? Qua-chan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là Duo, j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais, c'est à dire la laver, je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais.

- Mmm, ça se tient. Feifei ?

- Wufei. Tu me poursuivais Maxwell. Et je ne vois pas à quoi elle me servirait.

- Mmm. Trotro ?

- ...

- Les clignements d'yeux ne sont pas acceptés comme réponse valable, encore moins comme alibi.

- ... Pas sentie depuis hier.

- Donc c'est Heero ! HERRROOOOOOO !

- Maxwell, ne fais pas ta Réléna, tu vas le faire fuir.

- Toi ! J'aurais ma revanche ! Bon, alors... Oukilé le Hee-chan à papa Duo ? Pétipétipéti...

- Maxwell... C'est pire.

- ...

- Duo... Ce n'est pas une très bonne méthode...

- Z'êtes jamais contents... Pff... Heero ! MISSION !

- Hn.

- Ah ben te voilà. T'aurais pas vu ma couette par un fantastique hasard ?

- Hn.

- Hn-oui ou Hn-non ?

- Hn-baka, baka. Pas sentie depuis longtemps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec l'odeur de ma couette ?

- Elle pue.

- Hn.

- Puait Wufei, je l'ai lavée et Duo l'a enlevée de l'étendage avant qu'elle soit sèche, donc elle laisse des gouttes d'eau partout, mais elle ne doit sentir que la lessive Le Chat, maintenant.

- On ne peut même plus la pister à l'odeur maintenant Winner. La lessive c'est pas assez fort comme parfum.

- Tant pis.

- Quoi ? Vous abandonnez ? Non, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Pitié !

- Duo...

- ...

- Je suis désolé, Duo, mais...

- Non, c'est bon, laissez-moi, vous avez raison. Shinigami saura châtier le coupable avec autorité.

- Et si elle s'est envolée ? Tu fais quoi Maxwell ?

- Impossible !

- Tss... Plus têtu tu meurs...

- J'ai entendu ! 3 fois, Wuffy, 3 fois tu t'es moqué. Tu te repentiras !

- ...

Sherlock Maxwell et Docteur Shini, à nouveau réunis pour de nouvelles aventures, commencèrent alors une enquête assidue et entamèrent une poursuite de longue haleine. A la recherche du moindre détail pouvant fournir une piste solide, le détective se rappela d'une phrase prononcée par un témoin à charge : "donc elle laisse des gouttes d'eau partout", et retint un cri de triomphe. Oui, il la tenait sa piste : des gouttes d'eau tombées au milieu de l'allée du jardin, visibles de loin de par leur humidité. Il les suivit jusqu'au hangar, où elles le guidèrent vers un des géants de métal, tout en lui intimant de ne faire aucun bruit pouvant trahir sa présence. Oui, il tenait aussi son voleur et menteur. Et il l'attrapa en flagrant délit de somnolence engoncé dans l'objet de son larcin, une couette en patchwork noire et rouge qui faisait la fierté de son propriétaire, proprio qui tenait à récupérer son bien.

- Heerooo...

- Mmmh ?

- Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Je cite "Pas sentie depuis longtemps." Fin de la citation.

- C'est vrai. Je ne l'avais pas sentie depuis hier matin, donc depuis longtemps.

- Rends-la moi !

- Non.

- Mais !

- On partage ?

- ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Heero ?

- Baka. C'est moitié-moitié ou rien.

- Bon. D'accord. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

- Hn.

- Mode Duo-peluche enclenché !

Dans la main gauche de Wing, enroulés dans une couette en patchwork délavé, deux adolescents sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et réchauffent leur bien nouvellement commun. Si une natte pas féminine du tout et des épis indomptables n'en dépassaient pas, l'image d'un ballon bicolore ne serait pas sortie du cerveau de Quatre Raberba Winner, tacticien génial de son état, lorsqu'il commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami, Duo Maxwell, émérite pilote 02, assassin parfait, alias Shinigami.

- Pas vrai qu'elle est cool ma couette ?

- Hn.

- Voui mon Hee-chan.


End file.
